


So I've been thinking

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/Magnus - Freeform, Boys In Love, Downworlders, Fluffy, Hurt Alec, Injured Alec, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Week 2018, Malec in Love, Post 3x10, Post magic magnus, Save Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sleepy Alec, The NY institute, moving in, upset Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus stays the night at the institute following Alec's near miss at the Hands of the owl.He has a few things to say.





	So I've been thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Eh.. whoops, another post 3X10 fic. Sorry

No one even tried to stop Magnus from staying the night in the Institute. Although many Shadowhunters still had their reservations about downworlders, not that they knew he hasn't one anymore as of a few hours ago, they all had respect for their Head and Alec had been gravely injured so no one had said a word.

Alec was asleep in his bed and Magnus was holding him gently. He wanted to crush himself into Alec's chest and squeeze him tightly but he knew how much pain Alec must be in so he settled for the light embrace.  
He could have just lay beside him and gazed at him but tonight Magnus needed to keep hold of Alec. He needed to hold him to make sure he was still here. Just in case.

Eventually Magnus closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take him but too much had happened. The whole room smelled like Alec and he tried to concentrate on that, the lingering scent of his aftershave and the shampoo he had given him, Magnus inhaled slowly and although he felt a little comforted there was still no way he was going to sleep.

It had been like slow motion when he had arrived at the scene and saw Jace draped over Alec's body. The air in Magnus' lungs seemed to be knocked out and he felt this searing pain in his abdomen. People always talk about a broken heart but Magnus felt like someone had gutted him as his feet carried him to Alec. He knew he was running but time seemed to stand still. He felt every thump of his boots hitting the ground under his feet, his heart thundering in his ears.  
Then when he'd called Caterina to come, he held onto Alec and talked to him and reassured him even though Magnus didn't believe his own words. Time ticked away slowly, Alec's face turning greyer, his eyes barely staying open. His breath shallow. It reminded Magnus of a cat purring, except the noise was Alec's lungs filling with blood. Slowly drowning him...

 

Magnus sat up a little in the bed and struggled to steady his breath as he remembered it. Alec was suffocating on his own blood and Magnus could do nothing but watch powerless. Magnus was beginning to panic at the horrific memory. He coughed and tried to gasp more air into his lungs, shaking his head and trying to throw the imagery of the most traumatic thing he could remember away.

Alec shifted in his arms and his fidgeting and panic seemed to have woken him.

"You okay?" Alec croaked as he turned himself over in Magnus arms so his face was resting into Magnus' chest. He nuzzled his face back and forth as he tried to settle himself again.

Magnus stopped thinking about his meltdown immediately and focused back on Alec.

'yeah' he said in an exhale

Alec placed his bandaged hand over Magnus navel "go to sleep, it's okay." Alec whispered 

Magnus gripped him a little tighter then. It wasn't okay. But it would be. Alec was alive. He didn't dare think about Clary. 

"I'm okay, i'm happy here watching you.' Magnus sighed and he kissed Alec's hair.

"Not creepy at all." Alec groaned as he moved a little more, trying to get more comfortable. "Sorry, this bed isn't very comfortable. Bet you wish you were at home."

Magnus dragged his fingers up and down Alec's spine. He'd had a few tumbles with Alec in this bed when they'd gotten carried away after meetings but he'd never slept over, and he'd never been focused on the mattress, usually just undressing Alec. 

"It is quite hard, don't Shadowhunters deserve a little luxury?" Magnus pondered aloud

Alec laughed against his chest "probably so uncomfortable to make us get up and get to training all the sooner."

Magnus thought Alec was probably right

"Why do you think I wanted to move in?" Alec asked lightly

Magnus raised his eyebrows "because you love me?" He said and then he added "please, don't make me realize you're only with me for my mattress!"

"Fraid so." Alec said playfully with a yawn "busted"

"So busted." Magnus agreed and he began running his fingers through Alec's dark locks. Alec hummed appreciatively.

"You should move in." Magnus said then

Alec sat up on one elbow and gave him an incredulous look "what are you talking about? You said no last week remember?"

Magnus looked at Alec's face, he looked genuinely apprehensive.

"Look that was then." Magnus said "I was being stupid. I was scared of your mortality. Maybe it's taken me until now, almost loosing you to realise that we don't have forever, not in that sense. So what am I waiting for?"

Alec opened his mouth and then closed it. "No." He said after a beat

"No?" Magnus said with crushing disappointment 

"You're not ready. I was rushing. You were right to turn me down," Alec said gently "just because I got carried away doesn't mean you have to aswell."

Magnus let that sink in "Alexander, i'm ready. I'm so ready. I've been ready since the day we came back from the palace hotel in Tokyo. I want this, I want you- more than I've ever wanted anything! I just got stuck, I didn't want to rush into anything and ruin what we have and then when you looked in my box and found my memories it just reminded me how...human you are. how I could lose you any day by a blade, an arrow...hell by a New York taxi! And I wanted to slow that part of us down and to let me savour every minute to the gradual buildup to us finally living together but how foolish of me; now it's so obvious. I should be savouring every second I have right now instead of wasting them. So Alexander, please reconsider."

Alec looked tired as he gave him a little smile "this has nothing to do with the fact of you losing your immortality tonight?"

Magnus shrugged and swiped hair our of Alec's heavy eyes "so what if it does? I'm human again, I'm seizing the day. I want you to be with me every day and every night for as long as we live."

Alec smiled wider "okay."

Magnus' heart leapt

"Okay? Okay!" 

"Yes, I'll move in. Of course I will. I love you."

Magnus' eyes stung as he cupped Alec's face. "I love you. So much."

Alec dropped his elbow and lay back down, head over Magnus' heart  
"I know. I think you've told me 79 times tonight."

"Eighty." Magnus corrected "I love you."

Alec snuggled a little closer "this is nice. Jace should try and kill me more often."

Magnus growled.

"Kidding." Alec added hastily "kidding."

Magnus sighed. So he had no magic or immortality. He was sure it would sink in soon but what he did have right now was a beautiful boyfriend who had just survived a near death incident, who loved him fiercely and had agreed to move in. Things could be worse.


End file.
